


凝望的去向（kbdn）

by pptaira



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: M/M, 穿環
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:22:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25225294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pptaira/pseuds/pptaira
Summary: [kbdn-2411]巨乳塔主瘋狂高潮~無法停下的絕頂地獄~[Full HD]上面是假的，就是傻白甜情侶很清純的打炮而已。
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan
Kudos: 11





	凝望的去向（kbdn）

**Author's Note:**

> # 有特殊環的描寫  
> # 前篇在這(https://archiveofourown.org/works/23533351)  
> 但其實沒什麼太大的關聯左右也不一樣所以沒看過也沒關係

奇巴納發誓兩週內絕對不會碰他的胸部。  
如果這句話拿到以前來說，丹帝肯定會友善地給對方一個白眼表示自己的不以為然。但現在就連丹帝自己……他甚至連視線都不敢放在胸部上面。

時間回到不久前的假日。那時奇巴納的傷勢已經好了大半，不再在每次坐下時痛到面容扭曲，便一早興沖沖地要丹帝兌現他的諾言——奇巴納贏得賭局的報酬。約定終究是約定，丹帝心中忐忑，也只能任他神秘兮兮地把自己帶到位於尖釘鎮深處的飾品店。  
就結而論，縱使身為無敵的冠軍（前任），丹帝也得耗盡畢生的勇氣才沒在看見穿環師傅手上的打洞針時衝出店外。  
「奇巴納……」  
「嗯——？」  
剛要出口的求情在看見奇巴納揶揄的笑容時轉了個彎又吞回肚裡，丹帝一咬牙又逞強地別過臉，視線最終落在越來越靠近自己的定位鉗上。他的耳根子實在太軟了，何況奇巴納在心懷不軌時那能言善道的程度大概綜觀整個迦勒爾地區也無人能出其右。那些進店後信誓旦旦的擔保和安慰，一句「這家店的隱私非常好，不用擔心事情曝光」接著一句「如果不喜歡，之後把飾品拿掉馬上就癒合了」就把丹帝推到了師傅的面前。  
奇巴納不打算遮掩那份看好戲的心情，但也盡責地讓丹帝抓著自己的手臂緩解緊張。另一邊，現任對戰塔塔主兼聯盟代理委員長兼前任冠軍丹帝本人仍然無法相信自己毫無心理準備就要迎接人生第一次穿環。  
還是穿在乳頭上。  
還是，穿在，他媽的，乳頭，上。

就算是再強大的訓練家，對未經驗過的事還是會抱持恐懼。丹帝還猶疑著該集中精神抵抗痛覺還是盡量讓自己分心，奇巴納已經若無其事地和他閒聊起來。  
「丹帝，這附近也有幫人入珠的地方耶。」  
「什麼……？入什麼？」丹帝眉頭緊皺，額前也布滿細密的汗珠。那隻鉗子已經夾住自己左邊乳頭，明顯的痛感下他其實沒什麼餘力去聽奇巴納的話。  
「在陰莖的皮下組織埋珠的手術啊。相信我，做完之後用起來超爽的。」  
丹帝握著他的手緊了緊，仍在思考到底要不要親眼見證自己的身體被針穿刺的瞬間。不論如何，奇巴納的垃圾話確實讓他的緊繃緩解了不少。  
「我不知道……我沒辦法想像。做那個很痛吧？」  
「痛是其次，但入了之後好像要休養整整一個月。啊……連自慰都不行的話本大爺大概會死掉——嘎！」  
語聲被一股突如其來的鈍痛打斷，在他們談話間師傅手中的細針已經穿進了被定位鉗夾到麻木的乳頭。就算在陌生人面前袒露胸膛、緊張的神情也完全顯露於外，丹帝的最後一絲自尊還是讓他撐住了沒有叫喊出來，令人崩潰的刺痛全部轉化為緊扣在奇巴納手腕上的怪力。聽見奇巴納的哀鳴時丹帝才想起對方手腕上還沒完全痊癒的傷口，那份愧疚卻迅速變成了幸災樂禍。  
「……——操你的。」奇巴納眼眶泛淚，面部神經扭曲的程度真切體現出了他的生無可戀。這下報復讓丹帝的心情好上許多，適才的害怕也因為渡過第一次挑戰而煙消雲散。  
「不好意思，師傅你打他另一邊的時候下手可以重一點。」  
「哇，師傅你看清楚了，沒想到本地區的首席道館訓練家心地這麼醜惡。」  
在聊嗨的客人面前一直努力消除自己存在感的穿環師傅嘆了口氣，懷念起尖釘鎮鐵門深鎖的時光。

* * *

兩人終於等到了可以把穿環時的直釘拆下來的那一天。  
渡過了不能碰水與不斷上藥的麻煩後，丹帝已經勉強習慣了胸前的異物感，但要真的去觸碰那兩個「傷口」時還是顯得惶恐不安。已經手癢到發瘋的奇巴納倒是興致盎然，早早就挑好了一款樣式簡單的銀質乳環要為他換上。  
「不愧是聶梓推薦的店，那個師傅的手藝真的很穩。考不考慮再去擴洞啊？」  
坐在床沿的丹帝很想白他一眼，無奈他現在連絲毫晃動都不敢製造，深怕跪在腿間的奇巴納手一滑就見血。幸好結果證明一切都是丹帝多慮了，對方的動作俐落得驚人，轉眼間就將直釘旋開取下，過程完全沒有任何疼痛。  
「……別吧，我連要不要留這個洞都還沒決定好。」他終於將憋了許久的氣吐出。  
「但我很喜歡。」奇巴納拿起剛消毒過的銀環，兩顆乳粒在剛剛的拉扯下有些充血紅腫，稍微擰起周圍的皮膚才能看清穿洞的位子。他聽見頭上傳來丹帝吃痛地驚叫，也就盡可能快地將手上的飾品嵌入扣上。  
「嗯……好！戴好了。不愧是本大爺的眼光，你一定得看看，丹帝……丹帝？」  
丹帝眼神亂飄，就是不跟奇巴納對上。  
「弄痛你了嗎？」奇巴納重新檢視跟著對方胸膛起伏而輕微晃動的乳環，一時也沒見著傷口。  
「沒有，不會痛。只是……你先離開一下。」丹帝伸手去推奇巴納的肩膀，卻被反過來扣住了手指。  
「哈哈！的確，本大爺看你也不像是會痛的樣子。」奇巴納抬頭燦笑。

……糟糕。

「——咿！」丹帝想要往後逃走，卻被對方抱著鎖死了行動。奇巴納微微傾身就往自己的傑作上吻了一口，這下丹帝更用力地掙扎起來。其實他從拆釘時就一直感覺到微妙的麻癢在上身打轉，甚至腿間也出現些許充血的跡象，他只是一直選擇不去注意。無奈瞞得過自己也不可能瞞得過面前雙眼發亮的戀人。  
「等、先等一下。奇巴納！對不起！我之前不該笑你被打屁股就會勃起的！」他覺得自己還能搶救一下。  
「來不及囉！」滿載笑意的回覆直接宣判死刑。  
丹帝慌亂地抓著奇巴納的背，雙腳也使勁夾住對方的身體，只求把過剩的酥麻快感轉移些許，然而他的努力徒勞無功，奇巴納原本在他的乳暈上畫著圈的舌頭突然捲上乳頭用力輾壓。一股電流般的刺激直衝腦門，丹帝的喘息越發急促，跟著一聲拔高的呻吟，繃緊的身體竟一下一下地抽搐起來。  
「奇巴納、我……我——」丹帝雜亂地換氣，「好像、好像……去了……」  
「不是吧，這麼舒服嗎？」原本只想惡作劇的奇巴納將手伸進他的褲頭，不知何時完全勃起的陰莖流出些許前液，卻沒有射精的跡象。  
兩人無語對視了幾秒。  
「悉聽尊便？」奇巴納對他拋了個媚眼。  
丹帝看了看滿臉寫著還沒玩夠的奇巴納，又看了看被糊了一胸口的唾液，便往後大字躺下。  
「……來吧。」

奇巴納幾乎在他開口的瞬間就撲了上去。略略抬頭的慾望隔著褲子在丹帝的穴口磨蹭。那裡雖然還沒經過擴張潤滑，卻因剛才的乾高潮小幅度瑟縮著，巴不得早點得到安慰。做愛次數已經數不清的兩人這次卻鬧得滿頭大汗才將礙事的衣服除去，主因是奇巴納一找到空檔就要往丹帝的胸部上湊，連一刻都不願離開這塊他刻意忍耐了兩週的寶地。  
「別、哈……先別吸了，潤滑……」丹帝被奇巴納這一頓索要已經有些腿軟，每次乳頭周遭被碰觸時又要承受令他失控的快樂。只多虧他這身從未疏於鍛鍊的強悍肉體，丹帝終於把奇巴納整個人拖到床頭櫃邊，構到了放在上頭的潤滑液。他一甩手就把瓶子敲在奇巴納的腦袋上，終於把身上的餓獸推離了幾分。  
奇巴納正要抱怨時，丹帝先一步按住了他的後腦勺，將他拉進了一個異常熱情的深吻中。要是這張嘴又跑去和自己的胸部卿卿我我，他真不知道要等多久才能被進入。  
幸好，唇舌交纏之際奇巴納確實安分地幫他擴張起來，修長靈活的手指熟門熟路地將潤滑液送進已經充分放鬆的入口。作為迦勒爾的首席道館訓練家，一邊激情舌吻一邊用手指將戀人的肛門操到濕軟誘人也只是基本操作。一直等到三根手指也能暢行無阻時，丹帝才將奇巴納放開。  
「真——熱情啊，本大爺清純的小蒲公英兒去哪了？」  
「呵，也不想想是誰每天辛苦照顧口腔期未滿足的黏黏寶。」  
長時間的交戰下兩人一時都有點喘不過氣，但該有的互損總不能少。奇巴納聳聳肩，將自己的陰莖也抹滿潤滑後終於讓眼前等待已久的肉穴得償所願。丹帝大概在他剛擠進三分之一時就發出了滿足的喟嘆，奇巴納的身材條件絕不是他愛上他的主因，但他也不諱言自己真的愛死了這副身體。他喜歡慢慢地被奇巴納那根蓄勢待發的凶器打開，喜歡被他溫柔而準確地頂弄，喜歡被挖掘進手指絕對進不到的深處——  
丹帝突然大聲尖叫，原本抓著自己腰部的大手不知何時轉而勾起胸前的乳環，金屬拉扯的瞬間一股麻癢難耐的電擊粗暴地闖進四肢百骸。好死不死奇巴納同時往他最喜歡的那個位置狠撞了一記，兩方刺激下丹帝渾身打顫，陰莖竟有如失禁般流出不少濃白的液體。  
「——操、不對，你、啊……一定是故意的……」丹帝的神情簡直是一團混亂，「為什麼……碰到乳頭就……」  
「真不知道該說是意外還是天賦呢？你太幸運了，達令。」與對方相反，奇巴納難掩愉快地笑出聲。  
「幸運？怎麼……說……」丹帝吞了口口水，卻不敢繼續問下去。他直覺自己並不想知道答案。  
「你的資質真的、真的很棒喔。」  
語畢，奇巴納雙手按在他胸前，食指正好能夠穿過銀質的圓環。他的指腹分別按在兩邊乳頭上。丹帝馬上就理解了對方的意圖，但即使出言喝斥也來不及了。  
「等，你別——啊、咿咿——啊、太用力、等，不要邊動、嗯、哈啊、」丹帝的呻吟陡然拔高，不熟悉與熟悉的兩種快感在體內衝撞，他卻無法從任何一邊逃開。儘管想直起身卻立刻被奇巴納藉著體位之便壓回床上，他轉而嘗試推開奇巴納制住他的雙手，但對於胸前的飾品不熟悉的情況下，他仍然很害怕乳頭被扯裂。最後，一雙顫抖的手放哪裡都不對，只能可憐地抓緊身下的被單。  
「哈、……太厲害了，丹帝。這裡吸得這麼勤奮，都分不清你有沒有高潮了……」  
「先不、不要那麼激烈、奇巴納——我、等……我又要、又、啊啊……、啊啊——」丹帝弓起背，眼前不斷有白光閃過，這次卻沒有排出任何液體。自己的身體就像故障一般擅自感到快樂又擅自達到絕頂，他已經很久沒有這麼不知所措了。  
這次高潮後奇巴納也暫時收手讓他得以喘息。丹帝盯著天花板試圖穩定呼吸，知道這只是極短的中場休息。像他們兩人這般實力高強的訓練家，最懂得抓準對手的弱點進攻，但他真的非常、非常不想在這種時間點對奇巴納表示佩服。  
「要不要和我打個賭啊，丹帝？」奇巴納沒有停止下身的交合，仍緩慢地在淺處抽插。  
「要是在本大爺射給你之前暈過去就算你輸了，反之就算你贏。如果你能撐住的話，比照上次的賭局，本大爺會讓你提出一個要求。」  
「誰會暈過、去咿——啊……啊啊……哈、啊嗯……」丹帝仍抓著被單的手指突地收緊又放鬆，奇巴納竟趁他說話時直接捏緊那兩顆腫到極限的乳粒，剛剛才獲得片刻安逸的敏感帶完全無法承受如此高強度的刺激，他雙眼一翻再次達到高潮。  
奇巴納不是沒看過丹帝在做愛的時候沉淪於快感的痴態，但從沒有一次像現在這樣慌亂而失控。眼前熱汗淋漓的肉體因難以承受的恐懼和快樂刺激而不停發抖，完全沒有防備的深處現在只為了汲取更多疼愛而打開。他突然感覺牙根發癢，這副糜爛的光景像是催化劑般在他體內狠狠喚起一股不恰當的慾望。

飢餓感。

* * *

丹帝覺得非常焦躁。  
不是因為戀人的惡趣味，而是……他也說不上為什麼。他喜歡看奇巴納操自己的時候閃露凶光的視線和漸顯猙獰的表情，但今天的感覺特別不對勁。  
那不是他熟悉的凝望。他很焦躁，有那裡不對，可到底是哪裡不對？

「不要那樣看我。」

丹帝沒有說出口。他根本沒辦法說出口。在荒唐的賭局默認成立後，奇巴納根本不給他叫床以外的機會。

丹帝在心中發誓，就算奇巴納隔天因為陰莖疼痛而臥在床上哼唧他也絕對不會有任何一絲憐憫。然而孩子氣的念頭才在腦中一閃而過，兩下大幅度的抽插馬上把他的理智轟飛到九霄雲外，沙啞的叫聲中微微垂下的陰莖又一次抽搐著吐出稀薄的精液。丹帝不知道這次高潮持續了多久，在射精之後他的腸道還是不停地因絕頂的快感而痙攣。他雙手脫力地攤在身側，腳趾也幾乎無法蜷緊。但不知疲憊的肉刃在激烈收縮的穴道中繼續強硬地來回抽插，對前列腺的刺激完全沒有停止的跡象。  
「奇巴、啊啊——奇巴納！射給、我……快給我……哈啊、啊、奇巴納——」破罐破摔，丹帝極盡渴求地呻吟著。  
奇巴納怒吼出聲，以往的他可以只靠這句話就把那些亟欲解放的精子全部打進丹帝肚子裡，現在他卻必須繃緊肌肉抵抗所有搾取他精力的誘惑。  
好不容易又忍住一次瀕臨失守的危機，卻不代表他的處境樂觀。性器的挺進越來越快，雖然丹帝已經想不出什麼可以刺激他的花招了，但在如此激烈的緊覆下奇巴納也無法永遠忍住自己的射精衝動。他尋思就算現在馬上停止動作恐怕也會被瘋狂收縮的肉道擠壓到精關失守，那不如拚著讓接近昏厥的丹帝先一步失去意識更有勝算。  
心意已決，奇巴納將手掌緊貼丹帝上腹，伸出的手指正好碰著漲大到彷彿要將乳環包裹住的乳頭。這時也顧不得手下動作對丹帝會不會太激烈，便毫不留情地對其夾擠蹂躪。  
「喔、嗚嗚……不、要碰、了、啊——……呀、啊嗯……」丹帝抽氣的聲音像是嗚咽，全身都止不住地打顫，一路流淌的口水已經在床單上積成一個小漥。他真的還醒著嗎？丹帝一次又一次地在混沌的腦中自問，深怕自己真有那麼一瞬間失去意識。就算他已經在過於頻繁的高潮中喪失絕大部分的反應能力，只有這件事他絕對不會讓奇巴納得逞。

那些晃動終於還是停止了。

奇巴納緊緊摟住丹帝的身體，低吼著挺胯將被操到大開的肉洞塞得滿滿當當，每一注熱流都直灌進他所能到達的最深處。  
持久到讓人頭皮發麻的碰撞聲已然無影無蹤，床上只餘下兩個溺死鬼般粗重的喘氣。丹帝死命睜開眼，他的意識還在，卻無法將視線對焦到任何地方。所有感官都變得模糊，迷茫中他隱約感覺到奇巴納將臉湊近自己，濕熱的吐氣碰在自己的上眼瞼。  
「……可以嗎？」  
丹帝緩慢的眨眼，奇巴納似乎在詢問什麼，但他的大腦現在完全無法處理任何訊息。  
「可……吧……丹帝……想……」  
丹帝又眨了一次眼，某個部分的他已然清楚地聽見那番話，意志卻仍沒有要應對的意思。  
他連喚醒自己理性的力氣都喪失了。  
「丹帝？」奇巴納的唇點在丹帝的眼角，聲音沉了幾分，暗示這是最後一次的確認。  
丹帝恍惚地動了一下眼球，以沉默代替肯定。

既然是奇巴納想要的，那又何嘗不可呢？  
不過就是他的愛龍的撒嬌罷了。

至少在奇巴納舔到那隻陽光般清亮的金色眼眸前，丹帝確實是這麼想的。  
在極短的瞬間，他非凡的鬥爭本能終於衝破了迷離的意識，他這才發現先前的焦躁究竟來自何方。奇巴納眼中並非丹帝所熟知的，捕食者緊盯獵物伺機而動的凶惡眼神，而是已經嘗到血肉的味道後準備大快朵頤的貪婪目光——完全有別於求勝慾望的緊張感在最後關頭喚醒了丹帝的警覺心。

——以前的我會這麼輕易地把要害交出去嗎？

在奇巴納的舌尖剛剛碰觸到眼球的一刻，一隻手突地擋開了他張揚的尖牙，繃緊的肌肉及時卡在咧開的嘴前。  
丹帝心臟跳得飛快，因情動而溫熱的身軀卻冷汗直冒。紊亂的粗喘表明他還沒完全從剛剛的危機意識中平復。  
「……我、是不是、太放任你了？」他邊喘邊瞪著奇巴納說道。  
奇巴納瞇起眼，迅速掛上的無辜笑容卻無法遮掩眼神中的強欲。  
「是你說可以的。」奇巴納充滿誘惑的甜膩嗓音讓丹帝狠狠抖了一下，這傢伙居然毫不知羞恥地在他面前把利爪重新藏回乖順無害的外皮下。丹帝只想往自己臉上狠搧一巴掌。這頭龍予取予求的本性他明明就深有體會。哪怕只有一瞬間，他也不該產生已經馴服他的錯覺。  
「我可沒『說』。」丹帝想把自己武裝得凶狠一些，但剛才浪叫到沙啞的喉嚨完全不聽使喚，「賭局是我贏了，奇巴納，不要擅自把我當成你的戰利品。」  
「對，對。是你贏了。」奇巴納咕噥著承認。激情過後腰腿的乳酸堆積感強烈得嚇人，而射精後軟下的陰莖剛滑出肛口便傳來微小的刺痛。他早該在中途補充潤滑液，但他們都有點太興奮了，以至於乾澀的不適感反而成了催情的刺激。  
兩人躺在床上，完全沒有心思收拾胡鬧後的狼藉。

「奇巴納，」丹帝左思右想，還是問了：「你想舔我的眼球？」  
「……哈？」  
「你剛剛就這麼做了！」他臉一紅，突然有點後悔提起這個話題。  
奇巴納沉默了片刻。他該回答「我不知道」？或是……？  
「……沒有，我只是太興奮了。」  
「說謊。」丹帝皺起眉頭。  
奇巴納嘆氣，「……偶爾會。」  
「為什麼？」  
「因為、」這回答糟透了，「因為我發現我可以。」  
真的糟透了。  
但是丹帝看著他的樣子並不像聽到了什麼糟糕的回答。  
「嗯，我懂。」他若有所思，「我懂那種感覺。」

* * *

他最後還是決定保留那對孔洞。做出決定隔天，無比欣喜的奇巴納大概把所有他能想像的與不能想像的的乳環款式都買了個遍。  
丹帝不得不承認他對於用乳頭獲得快樂是真的有點成癮了，以前的他絕對無法想像自己會有邊玩弄胸部邊打槍的一天。

金屬摩擦的窒礙感讓意識開始恍惚的丹帝稍微回了神。  
「停，」他推開正與自己的乳環交纏得正開心的奇巴納，「還想舔的話先幫我把下面舔硬。」  
「呸，明明被玩乳頭的時候就硬到不像話了。」奇巴納吐了吐舌頭，露出舌背上的小珠。  
那是丹帝的賭局獎品。  
「在那之後你一直都很注意不要失控嘛。早知道就不該讓你在這裡打洞。」奇巴納邊抱怨邊跪下，直接含住對方挺起的前端。  
「願賭服輸。」丹帝勾起嘴角，伸手撥開對方鬢邊的散髮。  
碎嘴歸碎嘴，奇巴納顯然挺喜歡自己的新玩具。舌上堅硬的圓珠沿著口中的莖身不住游移，不時在繫帶周圍滑動更是惹得丹帝呻吟連連。  
「唔、哈啊……你又知道你不會被這顆舌釘玩到上癮了？說不定、唔嗯、啊唔……」  
丹帝直接壓住奇巴納的頭，挺腰將那些挑釁全數壓回濕暖的口腔裡。  
「那你得努力點啊，」他拍了拍對方鼓起的臉頰。  
「我還沒打算平白讓你吃掉呢，奇巴納。」

「我懂那種感覺。」

他換了另一個問題。

「你那時候在想什麼？」  
「嗯？嗯——在想你的眼睛真漂亮啊。」漫不經心地回答。  
丹帝微笑。  
「說謊。」  
奇巴納一愣，丹帝清澈的眼神直對著他，有一瞬間他感覺自己的靈魂最深處都被對方看破了。

「……——好險你有阻止我。」  
「這是現在在想的吧。」  
奇巴納搖了搖頭，仍然沒有回答他的問題。

沉默良久，已經哈欠連連的丹帝先他一步睡去。奇巴納看著他的睡顏怔怔出神。

  
「『一個給我也可以吧。』」

他用連自己都聽不清的音量說完後，差點因為壓倒性的自我厭惡大笑出聲。

「……可以才怪。」  
奇巴納閉上眼睛，悄悄按捺仍然躁動的食慾。


End file.
